


Close Your Eyes (Discontinued)

by miniminyoongi



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, wowie! my first fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-14 13:27:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9183625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miniminyoongi/pseuds/miniminyoongi
Summary: Lance has recurring dreams that are way too real to just be dreams, but he’s not sure how or what he can do to prevent the seemingly inevitable.OrLance has déjà vu.Sorry guys, after leaving this fic (and being on haitus from the fandom) for so long, I no longer have the motivation to write this.





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dreams?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fic! Ever!! And, honestly, I have no idea what I'm doing. So the characters will probably a bit OOC and the updates won't be consistent, at least for a while. But please, bear with me!

The ground shook violently beneath his aching feet. _I’ll have some nasty blisters to fight later._ Lance chuckled half-heartedly, bracing himself against the metal walls of the endless hallway.

When the tremors lessened, he ran, wincing at the sharp pain in his side as the week-old gash reopened itself. He ignored it, running faster than he could have ever imagined back at the Garrison. He ran like his life depended on it, and in a way, it did. He ran towards the sound of the fighting, the sound of weapons, the sound of bodies falling lifelessly to the ground. _When did this sort of thing stop affecting me? When did all of this become normal? Why? Why is this al-_ Lance cut off his own thoughts, there was something far more important right now.

As he rounded the last corridor, he finally saw it. The one thing that would change everything. And in that moment, Lance knew nothing would ever be the same again.

 

•••

 

In the distance, there was a muffled  _ **thump**._


	2. Homesick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hiraeth ['hEr-rIth]:  
> (n.) a homesickness for a home to which you cannot return, a home which maybe never was; the nostalgia, the yearning, the grief for the lost places of your past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHH sorry guys, about 2 weeks after the first chapter was posted, I let myself fall off track from the Voltron fandom (I still haven't watched season 3 and 4;;;, gotta do that over break). I can't really make promises that this will ever be finished, but I felt like I should, at least, not have just leave this hanging without an explanation. Enjoy? I'm not quite sure anymore...

 

 _Galra. Zarkon. Balmera. Altea._ Thoughts and images flashed across his vision. _The Universe. Earth. Voltron. Home._ They were so fleeting that his mind could barely process it, but one thing stuck. _Home. Family. Home. Home._ **_Home._ **

Lance woke with a start, a cold sweat covering his skin. He slowly propped himself up, waiting for his hands to stop shaking. Bad dreams had become more and more frequent lately, and he would often wake in the middle of the artificial night the castle ship simulated. Lance brushed the sweat from his brow. Maybe a drink of water and some midnight goo would do him some good.

Keith, like the diligent jerk he was, just _happened_ to finish his random midnight training session when Lance was walking past. And Keith, like the annoying _jerk_ he was, had just decided tag along.

“What are you doing up so late?” Keith questioned. That stupid mullet of his was sticking to the back of his neck just like the way his shirt- _Lance! Focus._

“Oh, you know, just taking a midnight stroll through our beautiful castle.” Keith had a look on his face that demanded an actual answer, but he didn’t push the subject.

"Well, I'm going to get myself some water, so tag along if you want," Keith replied brusquely, walking off towards the mess hall without waiting for a response. Lance quickened his pace to catch up with the other boy, but Keith did nothing to acknowledge the other's presence. There was nothing but tense silence the rest of the way, both of them walking stiffly, stealing looks from the corners of their eyes.

 

They attended to their own needs, the air between them incessantly still with an uncomfortable, almost suffocating, silence. Keith opened his mouth, as if to say something, only to close it again a moment later. A look Lance couldn’t read settling itself on his face. After another couple of minutes, Keith got up to leave, throwing out a quick, “see you in the morning,” as he left for his room.

Lance just sat for a while, thoughts drifting to and fro, thoughts of his family, the beach, and despite himself, the Garrison. He slouched against the chair, sighing loudly to himself. The wave homesickness washed over him, sinking its way deep into his bones.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are well appreciated!! Feel free msg me @ohklance on tumblr!


End file.
